Who Am I Kidding?
by Gryffindork11
Summary: Set four years after the war, Hermione and Remus own a shop in Diagon Alley together. Hermione is engaged to Ron and Tonks is married to Remus. They seem happy in their lives, but are they? And is Hermione really meant to be with Remus instead? Eventual HGRL, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! It is set four years after the war; obviously Remus and Tonks survived but they have no children. Hermione is engaged to Ron. This is a story about good and bad relationships, and realising who you're meant to be with. I've rated this story as M due to later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in the world of the story; that honour belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger wandered up Diagon Alley, the busy, cobble-stoned thoroughfare that was bustling with shoppers and street vendors. She had just had her lunch break with her best friend, Ginny Weasley in a cosy little place called Jenny's Café, where they often met to chat together before going back to work. Today, Ginny had a few errands to run and had left early, so Hermione quietly finished her salmon sandwich and pot of tea before leaving.

She passed a bright, eye-catching shop (where Ginny worked). It had a coral pink façade and magenta window frames, door and sign, which said: Weasley's Pink Magic. During the four years of peace that they had had since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Fred and George had expanded their business a great deal and Ginny had given them the idea to branch out into pink magic. As it was their sister's idea, they allowed her to decorate and design the shop, invent the products (including items that improved the user's health, beauty, love and sex life, as well as their overall happiness) and even run that part of their business.

Hermione continued on up the street, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of Diagon Alley. Small groups of women chatted and laughed together, some eyeing the dress robes in the window of Madam Malkin's. A young wizard could be heard calling people to buy today's copy of _The Daily Prophet_, which he sold from a stand on the right side of the street. The delicious scent of pumpkin pasties was coming from a stall nearby. A group of boys not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts were outside Quality Quidditch supplies, excitedly exclaiming their admiration of the new _Nimbus_ broomstick that had just been released.

She eventually reached a shop called The Book Garden. It was where she worked, a shop she co-owned and ran with Remus Lupin, her business partner of the past four years. It was a far more serious and introverted establishment than those related to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione loved it though. Its outside was painted a calm, pale blue colour and the sign was in ornate silver letters above the windows which displayed Hermione's hand-picked books of the week.

Hermione let herself into the shop and shut the door. She turned over the sign so that it showed 'open' and went to hang up her coat. She assumed Remus must still be having his lunch break upstairs in the flat that accompanied the shop so she settled herself behind the counter until he returned.

Hermione was so happy in her job. She loved working with Remus and was pleased about having her best friend only a minute's walk away. After the war, Hermione had received countless offers of employment, from the Ministry of Magic, Saint Mungo's, Gringotts, the _Daily Prophet_ and even from the Potions and Transfiguration Society. She was famous, as were many of the people who had been involved in the battle of Hogwarts, mainly members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They had been honoured with Orders of Merlin and the Ministry of Magic had given them each several thousand galleons in gratitude. Remus had suggested that they use their money to start a business together and she had accepted, refusing all other opportunities she was given.

Many people told her she was wasting her intellect and her talents but she was happy and that's all she wanted. Working quietly in The Book Garden had allowed Hermione and Remus to stay out of the spotlight, which they both appreciated. They didn't just sell books in their shop but also hosted events. Writers visited to do book-signings, poetry readings and storytelling sessions for children. They also ran a book club on Wednesday afternoons. Hermione's work life was content and she was glad of it.

Remus came through the door that led to the upstairs flat and smiled as soon as he saw her. His grey eyes were warm, always reflecting his calm, friendly personality. Although his light brown hair was streaked with grey and he usually appeared pale and weary, he hadn't aged much since the end of the war. He was still the same man, tall and thin, but strong as well.

'Did you enjoy your lunch break?' He asked her.

'Yes, I did, thank you. Ginny and I went to Jenny's Café. How was yours?' She smiled back at him.

'Oh, it was just fine,' he said. 'Quiet.' They both knew that that was how he liked it- most of the time.

'Do you want to carry on serving while I finish arranging the new stock?' she asked.

'Yes, but wait a second.' He went back upstairs and a minute later he was back, laden with so many boxes that Hermione couldn't see his face. 'Where do you want them?'

'Put them in the Muggle fiction section,' she said, walking over to the empty shelves where she was going to put the new books.

She watched him as he carried the boxes over to her. The muscles in his arms, shoulders and back shifted underneath his blue shirt. She was and always had been impressed by the strength he had. It was useful in the shop for lifting the heavy books that need moving around and, of course, it was pleasant to look at, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Remus deposited the boxes carefully on the floor and straightened up. She realised she was staring at him and she turned away.

'Thanks,' she said, blushing.

He smiled at her again but didn't say anything. He moved to stand behind the counter, ready to serve any customers who walked in. Hermione used magic to tear open the tape that was holding a box shut. It contained copies of the latest Muggle crime-thriller that had rapidly become a bestseller. She took out a handful of copies and arranged them neatly on the shelf.

The Book Garden stocked mainly books about magic, like Flourish and Blotts. They had sections for every magical subject, from charms to transfiguration and even the more obscure, such as alchemy. But what set Hermione and Remus's shop apart from the others was that it also stocked Muggle literature as well, particularly bestsellers and new releases in fiction and non-fiction.

'Did you manage to speak to Ron last night?' Remus asked her as she worked.

'No, I didn't, I'll try to remember to do it tonight,' she replied.

He had asked her to request some tickets from Ron to the Chudley Cannons' next match, which was on Saturday. Tonks loved Quidditch and it was her birthday so Remus wanted to take her to see her team play.

Remus nodded. 'Thanks. You'll be at the match, won't you?'

'Yes, of course,' Hermione said rather half-heartedly. 'Sitting with the wives and girlfriends, but I'll see if I can sit with you and Tonks instead.' She seemed slightly more enthusiastic.

Remus gave a little laugh. 'You really don't like Quidditch, do you?'

'No,' Hermione said firmly. 'But Ron does and he's in a premier team, so I have to go to all the matches to support him.'

'I'm not really a big fan of it either,' he admitted.

They had to stop chatting as a customer approached the counter with an armful of books. Remus served her, ringing up the total with the till and putting the books in a bag. He thanked the woman and cheerfully reminded her to visit again and she left.

'Oh, don't forget that big order from Hogwarts, Remus,' said Hermione as she finished with one box and opened another.

Instead of having students buy books themselves, the school itself ordered them in and then the parents were billed at the start of each term for the books that their children would need for their lessons. It ensured that each student had all they required for school and allowed book suppliers to deal with orders efficiently. Usually, students in fifth year and below used the same textbooks throughout the year for each of their subjects and it was

only the NEWT students who were expected to buy new textbooks each term, depending on the teaching plans of their professors.

He nodded and reached under the counter for the parchment with the list of books that Hogwarts needed for the summer term. He browsed the list for a moment and then began wandering around the shop, taking books from shelves and placing them neatly on a trolley.

He visited all the sections for magical books and then wheeled the trolley over to the Muggle literature section, where Hermione was still shelving books.

'Oh, it seems like they're starting to study Muggle literature,' Remus said, as he showed her the list. 'Look, the sixth years need _Dracula_, _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ and _The Complete Sherlock Holmes_.'

Hermione nodded and peered at the parchment. 'They must be doing a module on Victorian literature,' she said, and pointed out _Tennyson's Complete Poetry_ and _The Woman in White_, which were also written on the list.

Remus scanned the shelves, looking for the books and when he found them he placed them on the trolley with the others. He reached up to take the volume of Tennyson's poetry from the shelf, which was a thick eight-hundred page book, when it slipped out of his fingers and struck Hermione's forehead as it fell. She gasped in pain and felt her eyes fill with tears. Remus looked stricken as he dropped the parchment he had been holding and turned to her.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione,' he said immediately, sounding guilty. 'Let me see.'

She stepped closer to him and he gently tilted her head upwards so he could see the red mark on the right side of her forehead. He rubbed it with his thumb and then he held the back of her neck with one hand. Slowly he leant down and placed a soft kiss to her skin. She gazed up at him and found that he was gazing down at her, his grey eyes warm.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Checking to see if you're okay,' he whispered back.

There was a pause and Remus absent-mindedly began stroking the back of her neck with his thumb as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Hermione's breathing had become shallow.

'I'm fine,' she said at last.

Then the moment seemed to be over. They looked away from each other. Remus cleared his throat and stepped back while Hermione bent to pick up the book and parchment, which were on the floor. She handed them to him and he looked slightly sheepish.

'I'm sorry I attacked you with a big book of poetry,' he said, trying to keep his tone light-hearted.

'There are worse things to be attacked with,' she said.

He laughed awkwardly and placed the book on the trolley. 'Well, I'd better get these parcelled up.' They exchanged another glance and then he began to wheel the trolley to the stock room.

She watched him go and when he was finally in the stock room, she sighed deeply, not realising the breath she had been holding. She felt the tension leave her back and shoulders but she couldn't slow down her racing heart.

**What did you think? This story is two thirds written so never fear that I'm not going to finish it. As I write the rest of the story I'm going to edit each earlier chapter and then upload them on a weekly basis (probably on a Sunday).**

**Also for readers of my other story, I Wish I Was The Moon:**

**I am currently reviewing it. I have planned the rest of the story right up to the end and will continue writing it shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'm going to be posting this story on Sundays but the second chapter is ready now, so I thought I'd upload it.**

**Disclaimer: the characters and the world aren't mine, they belong to the utterly talented JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Remus closed the shop at five o' clock and stepped out into the now dark Diagon Alley where they apparated to their respective homes. Hermione let herself into her and Ron's apartment and deposited her bag on the little table on which their telephone stood. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall and kicked off her shoes, sighing in relief to finally be able to wear her slippers.<p>

She went into the living room and found Ron slouched across the sofa, watching the TV and slugging a can of Muggle beer. The floor was strewn with three empty beer cans, today's copy of the _Daily Prophet _and a pair of dirty socks.

'Alright, babe,' Ron said without looking away from the TV.

Since they had moved in two years ago and Hermione had charmed their apartment so that magic wouldn't interfere with the electricity, Ron had developed a liking for Muggle technology. Apart from the television, he loved his Xbox console and the appliances that aided cookery, even if the microwave and the toaster were the only ones he knew how to use.

'How was your day?' Hermione asked, as she scooped up the socks and the empty cans.

'Usual,' Ron said. 'But training ended early today.'

'Oh, before I forget, Remus asked if he could have two tickets for the match on Saturday. He wants to take Tonks because it's her birthday.'

'Sure,' he said, his eyes still not leaving the TV screen. 'You know where they are, love- help yourself.'

'Have you started dinner yet?' She said as she walked out into the kitchen.

'Nah, babe. I was waiting for you. Let's have those pies I got from the supermarket yesterday.'

Hermione sighed as she threw the socks into the laundry basket and the cans into the recycling bin. The kitchen was a mess. Ron had left muddy footprints on the floor tiles, after walking straight in with his Quidditch boots on (she hadn't noticed but he must have trod mud into the hall carpet as well). He also hadn't bothered to wash-up after lunch; there was a plate, some cutlery and his mug left dirty in the sink. Crisps were scattered all over one of the counters where he had obviously ripped open a bag and spilled half its contents.

Hermione made them a quick meal that consisted of pie, mashed potato and peas, which she served to Ron on a tray in the living room, as was his custom. She ate her meal quietly and ignored the television. Although she was Muggle-born and had been raised with one in the household, she had never been fond of it. Besides, she found the programmes Ron watched annoying. He mainly watched sports, especially football but he also liked _Top Gear_ and detective dramas.

After he finished eating, Ron belched loudly and reached for the penultimate beer in the six-pack that was on the end table next to the sofa. He handed his plate to Hermione and returned to the lazy, lolling position that he had been in when she had gotten home.

'Can you get me one of those doughnuts, babe?' he asked.

She dutifully took their plates into the kitchen and returned with the doughnut. She left Ron watching TV while she cleaned the kitchen. She did the washing up and wiped the surfaces down. She scrubbed the floor until it was sparkling. Her back was aching so she decided to leave the muddy hall for another day.

She eventually went into her bedroom and reclined against her pillows where she read her book. It was the little daily ritual that she looked forward to. Sometime between getting home and climbing into bed, she liked to read for an hour. It was a moment when she could be alone, relaxing her mind and body. Today, however, Ron came into the room ten minutes after she started reading and perched on the edge of the bed. His TV programme had probably finished so he was bored.

She knew he was staring at her, which he did a lot while she was reading, and she found it incredibly irritating. After getting to the end of the page, she reluctantly looked up.

'What, Ron?' she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

'You're gorgeous, 'Mione,' he said in what he obviously thought was his sexy voice.

'Don't call me that, Ronald,' she said, disliking her nickname.

'Sorry.' He pulled the book out of her hands, closed it and placed it on the bedside table. Then he leaned over and kissed her.

He tasted strongly of beer and Hermione tried not to gag. His unattractive ginger stubble was sharp as it rubbed against her face. His kissing, while never brilliant, was sloppy tonight because he'd been drinking. It felt like she was being kissed by a drooling dog rather than a person. After about a minute, he pulled away and was grinning at her like a fool.

He stood up and started to undress, leaving his clothes where they fell. Before he slipped off his briefs he picked up Hermione's hand and placed it on his erection.

'Feel how much you turn me on, babe,' he said.

He took off his briefs and stood completely naked before climbing onto the bed. He began undoing Hermione's work blouse, while kissing her again. He removed her skirt, tights, bra and knickers, and pushed her into a lying position on the bed. He sucked on her neck as he grabbed a breast and squeezed it.

'Don't give me a love bite, Ron,' she said. 'I've got to go to work tomorrow.'

'Sorry,' he said breathlessly as he moved to kiss her again while fondling her breasts with both hands.

Another minute passed and Hermione was about to tell Ron that she was too tired to have sex but he stopped kissing her and viewed her with glazed eyes.

'Got to be inside you,' he said and immediately rolled on top of her.

He sank his weight down, carelessly squashing her and quickly pushed inside her without a moment's pause. He groaned. 'Babe…'

Hermione stayed still and quiet. She was barely turned on and Ron wasn't making matters any better. He sucked her neck again as he pumped in and out of her. His stubble rasped painfully on her skin and he overpowered her with his beer-scented breath.

Ron's breathing became more rapid and he moved faster. He groaned loudly in her ear. ''Mione, you're gorgeous, you're incredible… I'm going to come, I'm going to come, I'm going to come…'

'Ron, don't…' Hermione said. She knew from past experience that as soon as Ron had an orgasm he would fall promptly asleep and not bother making sure she had any pleasure.

But it was too late as his body shuddered a few times and then he collapsed fully on top of her, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back and gave a satisfied sigh.

'That was brilliant,' he said when he'd caught his breathe.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Ron basked in his post-coital bliss and Hermione tried to work through her frustration. After a while she got up and pulled on her nightdress. She yawned and wondered if Ron would like to cuddle with her until they both fell asleep but then she heard a soft snore. She turned around saw Ron sprawled across the bed, having already fallen asleep, which she'd known he would do. She sighed and turned the light off before climbing into bed and turning onto to her side, away from Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the Ron-bashing. Reading this back made me laugh. I don't mind Ron as a character, it's just I don't like him with Hermione. Even JK Rowling herself said that they wouldn't have worked. Hermione just isn't happy with Ron, but don't worry, things are going to change...<strong>

**Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who have reviewed or started following the story. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. Here's chapter three! It's a bit longer because I couldn't find a good place to split it up into two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: the characters and world belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a while.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as the Chudley Cannons' chaser dodged the Wimbourne Wasps' keeper and scored again. The Cannons were winning, which was both encouraging and unexpected. Although they were a premier team like their opponents, the Wasps were the better team. Today, however, luck seemed to be on their side because the score was 80-20 to the Cannons.<p>

Dora was eagerly bouncing up and down on the red plastic seat next to Remus. She was wearing her orange Cannons' scarf in support of her team and her hair was a violent shade of orange to match. She was clutching a cardboard cup of butterbeer, which she sipped every now and then. Remus smiled at his wife in amusement, but she didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't too upset by this; he knew that she loved Quidditch and she became so engrossed during matches that she barely noticed anything else around her.

Remus wasn't such a big fan of the game. It was an entertaining way to pass a few hours but he didn't feel the urge to obsessively follow it as his wife did. He clapped as one of the Cannons' chasers pulled a spectacular move to dodge a Bludger while managing to catch the Quaffle that his team mate had just thrown to him.

Hermione sighed and shifted in the seat on his other side. She was bored. She didn't much like Quidditch, which was a pity because her fiancé played it professionally. She fiddled with the sleeve of her cream coloured winter coat and occasionally nibbled Malteasers from the box on her lap.

Remus playfully reached down and stole a chocolate, which he popped quickly in his mouth. Hermione turned to him and grinned; he grinned back and then rolled his eyes, indicating that he was finding this Quidditch match tedious as well.

He was glad she was sitting with him and Dora. He knew she was always required to attend every match to watch Ron play but he appreciated her moving seats from the posh wives and girlfriend's area to the seats in the stands where they were now. He initially thought that Dora would object to Hermione being with them on her birthday but she didn't seem bothered. So Remus was sat between two women, his over-excited wife on one side, and his quiet friend on the other.

He was momentarily distracted when the referee awarded the Wasps a penalty after one of the Cannons' beaters had used their bat to strike the head of a Wasps seeker rather than a bludger. Ron fumbled the save, allowing the Wasps chaser to score, making it 80-30. When the moment was over, Remus returned to the thoughts and feelings that had consumed him for the past two hours.

Throughout the entire match, he had been acutely aware of Hermione. She was sitting so close to him that the sleeve of her coat rested against his arm and he could feel the warmth of her through the material. Due to his enhanced werewolf senses he could smell her strawberry shampoo combined with a scent that was uniquely her and it was delicious. Every time he turned and smiled at her, he could hear her heart rate increasing, and noticed the slight blush that reddened her cheeks. Although to most people she would appear relaxed, he could tell that was tense from the way she moved and how she held herself.

During moments when he lost interest in the Quidditch match, Remus forgot where he was, and all he was aware of was Hermione. For one crazy moment he thought he was actually going to reach out and take her small soft hand in his, but fortunately he caught himself before he did something that would anger his wife. He shook his head, glancing at Dora. _What on earth am I doing thinking of someone else when I already have a beautiful wife? _He thought to himself.

Dora began to bounce in her seat even more enthusiastically and turned to look at him. At first he feared that she had guessed what he had been thinking but she grinned and pointed upwards at the sky. The match was nearly over, the seeker for the Chudley Cannons had noticed the Golden Snitch, and now she was speeding towards it, with a look of intense concentration on her face. The Wasps' seeker followed her, desperately trying to catch up, and it looked like he had succeeded. The crowd held its breath as the Wasps' seeker drew up alongside his opponent and stretched out his arm. Then in a split second later the Cannons' seeker lunged and nearly fell off her broom. She managed to regain her balance and then she grinned as she held the Golden Snitch up high in the air above her, its little wings flapping feebly.

The crowd erupted, the fans of the Chudley Cannons cheering raucously as Dora joined them. She began to sing her team's anthem and she turned to Remus and kissed his cheek rather roughly. He smiled at her and tried to look as joyful as she did.

The Chudley Cannons got into formation and flew a victory lap around the stadium. Ron waved at Hermione as he flew past and blew her a kiss but then he and his team sped off on their broomsticks until they became an orange blur in the air.

Remus turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows. 'How does it feel to be the fiancée of a Quidditch star?'

'I'd rather not be,' she said, and then she paused as she realised what how her words had come out. 'I mean I'd rather Ron did something else but Quidditch is what he loves so I suppose I have to support him.' She shrugged and ate another Malteaser.

'Ron certainly has improved anyway,' Remus said good-naturedly.

Hermione nodded. 'He's been training ever such a lot lately. He's hardly been home, apart from to sleep.'

'Come on, let's go,' Remus said to her and Dora as he noticed the other fans leaving their seats and descending the steps out of the stadium.

Dora chatted incessantly about the highlights of the match, and all Remus and Hermione could do was nod and make small noises of agreement in the right places. His orange-haired wife didn't seem to notice that they weren't as enthusiastic as her. As they got to the bottom of the steps, Dora pulled Hermione into a quick hug.

'Thanks for getting us tickets,' she said.

Hermione smiled. 'Thank Ron, not me; it's his team after all.'

Dora nodded. 'Yes but I know a lot of people must demand tickets to see the Cannons' matches. So thanks.'

Hermione looked pleased. 'It's fine. You are Remus are our friends. And what's the point of being friends with a Quidditch star if you can't have free tickets every now and then?' They all laughed.

Remus looked round, observing all the fans slowly wending their way towards apparition points or portkey stations. 'What are you doing now, H-' he began, but his wife interrupted him.

'I bet Ron and the team are celebrating their victory!' She said eagerly and grabbed onto an arm each of Hermione and Remus and began pulling them along.

Dora dragged them a few hundred yards up the road from the stadium, where there was a large pub called the Keeper's Inn. It was a brown brick building with its name done in gold letters across its front. Light streamed from the windows, through which could be seen a crowd of people, including Ron's Quidditch team, and many supporters all wearing orange scarves or hats.

Whenever the Chudley Cannons won a game, the team always celebrated in the pub and invited their close friends and family to join them. As Ron's fiancée, Hermione was always required to attend these gatherings but she wasn't fond of them. It always involved an in-depth post-match discussion of the team's performance and usually resulted in a bar fight or two when everybody had had too much to drink.

The pub was packed and smelled of beer and peanuts. Most of the tables were occupied by the friends and family of the team members, who sat in small groups and chatted loudly. The team members themselves were standing at the bar. Although they were all wearing the orange robes emblazoned with the emblem of the Cannons on the back (two black Cs above a speeding cannonball), Ron was instantly recognisable by the way his ginger hair clashed horribly with his uniform.

Ron noticed Hermione as soon as she approached with Remus and Dora. He immediately pulled her towards him by her shoulders and swooped down to kiss her. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, and seemed like a rather distasteful show that Ron was putting on in front of his team mates. Remus could tell that Hermione didn't like it because she pulled away quickly and frowned at Ron.

'Come on, babe,' Ron said to her. 'Let's get you a drink.' He swung her around so that she faced the bar with him and he waved to the barman. 'A glass of red wine for the lady.' He was trying to sound suave.

Remus turned to his wife. 'What would you like to drink?'

'Rum and coke,' she replied.

'A bottle of butterbeer and a rum and coke, please,' Remus said, as he handed the barman three sickles. He never drank alcohol. He had learned long ago that it always badly interfered with his Wolfsbane potion, no matter what day of the month he drank it. He didn't mind because he had a sweet tooth, so butterbeer was all he required.

Remus was carrying their drinks and then he turned to Dora. 'Do you want to sit down? There's a table free over there.'

'No thanks,' said Dora, not even looking at him. She was half-listening to the conversation of the team. 'I'll stay at the bar.'

'Ok, but I'm tired. I'll just be over there.'

She nodded but she hadn't noticed where he was pointing. She moved closer to the bar and immediately joined the conversation, discussing every goal the Cannons had scored. Remus walked to the only free table in the pub and claimed it as his for the evening. The table was tucked away in the corner and it was right next to the window, so it might be draughty but he didn't mind, his body temperature was always higher than a normal person's so he never felt the cold.

The full moon was two nights away and Remus was feeling the strain. He went from being exhausted to twitchy, often having barely enough energy to get through his day or at other times feeling agitated as he sensed the wolf prowling in its cage, restless and wild. He knew Dora had a bubbly personality, and was very active and most of the time he could keep up with her, but when he was wearied by his condition, he always felt guilty, as though he was holding her back.

He sat quietly in his corner, sipping butterbeer and watching his wife socialise. He had always been fascinated by her; she was so vibrant. And he considered himself lucky for having such a woman as his wife. Right now she was wedged between the beaters of the team and had slung her arms across their shoulders. She was laughing uncontrollably at a joke one of the men had told. She was and always had been flirty; it was her nature and although he would rather she flirt with him instead, he knew she didn't mean any harm by it, and was only having fun. Besides, he was far too tired to do anything about it.

After nearly an hour, Remus rose from his seat and bought himself another Butterbeer. Dora's drinks were being bought by the members of the Chudley Cannons, who seemed only too happy to oblige. It was about eight o' clock in the evening now, and he was nearly falling asleep. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

'Tired?' Said a voice, and he opened his eyes to find Hermione standing nearby, smiling down at him.

'Yes,' he nodded, as he sipped his drink. He motioned for her to sit down and she took the chair next to him.

'Wouldn't you just love to go home and curl up on your sofa with a cup of hot chocolate?' She said in a dreamy tone.

'Oh, yes, of course,' he said, picturing it with longing.

'It's not long until the full moon now, is it?'

'No, not long now. Monday night,' he said, surprised that she knew the lunar calendar; most people had no idea. 'So I won't be at work at all next week.'

'I understand,' she said in a sad voice.

'I'm sorry,' he said gently. 'Will you able to handle the shop by yourself?'

'Yes, you know I can. It's not that. I'll just… miss you, that's all.'

Hermione gazed at him and then looked away quickly. Remus continued to gaze back at her, even though she seemed determined not to acknowledge his attention.

The sound of laughter drifted over from the bar, and Remus and Hermione glanced over to find Dora batting her eyelids at the tall, burly, blond-haired beater, who placed a glass of cider in front of her with a smirk.

'Here's your drink, now give me a kiss,' the man said. 'That was the deal.'

It seemed as though Dora had intended to just give him a peck on the lips, but the man grabbed hold of head and snogged her properly. They broke apart after a few seconds and Dora was breathless as she grinned at him. She seemed to realise where she was because she turned her head until her eyes found Remus's. She shrugged and then winked at him before turning away and taking a large gulp of cider.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at Hermione, who was raising her eyebrow at him.

'Remus…' she said slowly. 'Are you okay with Tonks doing that?'

He paused before answering. 'It's only a bit of fun.'

She regarded him sceptically. 'That brute is fawning all over your wife.'

Remus looked over at Dora and saw that Hermione was right. 'She's flirty,' he insisted. 'She gets a lot of attention from men and she likes it. She's always been that way.'

'I'm not surprised,' Hermione said. 'She's attractive.'

'So are you,' Remus said quietly, looking down at his drink instead of at her. 'But... you're too smart to let anyone fawn over you.'

She didn't reply for a moment, so he finally glanced up. She had a surprised expression on her face. She leaned closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart. 'Do you really think so?' She whispered. 'You really think I'm attractive?'

He smiled. 'Yes,' he whispered back. 'You're beautiful. But you're also intelligent and funny and passionate. And sexy. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Hermione.'

He felt shocked at how far he had let his mouth run away with him, and Hermione certainly looked shocked as well. There was a romantic intimacy between him and her in that moment, something that he had never experienced before and he surprised himself by realising that he liked it. The thought of his wife standing so close by and completely oblivious made him uneasy, so he leaned back in his chair again to put some distance between himself and Hermione.

_But then again_, he thought, _Dora thinks it's perfectly okay to literally kiss another man in front of me. Why should I feel guilty about paying a friend a compliment? _Remus sighed, guiltily admitting to himself that it was more than that. He leaned on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, feeling confused.

Remus and Hermione sat in silence after that and watched the activities at the bar. Dora was now having a drinking contest with the two beaters who she had apparently made friends with. Her eyes were alight with glee and her cheeks were flushed. Ron stood with the keeper and the chasers of the team at the other end of the bar, who were standing in a row with their arms around each other and singing the anthem of the Chudley Cannons in loud, slurred voices.

Remus finished the last of his Butterbeer and yawned. He turned to Hermione. 'I think I'm going to head home now; I'm tired.' He stood up and put on his thin brown coat.

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. He found it difficult to look back at her, because the intimacy they had felt earlier was confusing. 'Is Tonks going with you?' She asked.

'I doubt it,' he said. 'She won't want to come home yet.' He was concerned about how she was going to apparate home when she was getting increasingly more drunk.

'I'll make sure she gets home okay,' Hermione offered.

He turned back to her and smiled warmly. 'Thank you, Hermione.'

'Don't forget to take your Wolfsbane potion,' she reminded him.

'I won't,' he promised.

Without thinking he leaned down and embraced her. She felt warm and soft and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. After a few seconds, he pulled away, feeling awkward.

'So I'll see you the week after next?' She looked up at him tenderly, her expression conveying her concern about him during his transformation and the fact that she would miss him.

'You will,' he confirmed, and then with a last glance into her brown eyes he turned away and headed over to the bar.

Dora was sniggering drunkenly as one of the beaters downed a shot too fast and nearly choked on it. Remus had difficulty getting her attention and when she finally noticed him her eyes were bleary instead of bright now. She definitely couldn't handle her alcohol as well as her companions.

'Remussss,' she said loudly, pushing a shot full of red alcohol towards him. 'Join us.'

'I'm going home, Dora,' he said firmly.

'Okay,' she slurred, losing interest in him again and turning to the other men.

'Be safe,' Remus murmured, and kissed her forehead lightly.

He turned away from his wife and found his eyes seeking Hermione across the room. She didn't notice him watching her, she quietly sipped her wine and focused on Ron. A wave of exhaustion suddenly overtook him, drawing a long yawn from him, so without being noticed by anybody, he slipped out of the pub and apparated home.

Hermione was alone for a few minutes after Remus left, and she was quite content to sit quietly sipping her wine but Ron stumbled over, clutching a pint of Goblin beer. She sighed. Goblin beer was very strong so she knew Ron would be much drunker than usual. He slumped into the chair Remus had been sitting in and smirked at her stupidly.

''Ello, 'Mione,' he slurred as he slung an arm around her waist and yanked her closer to him. 'My l-l-lovely girlie.'

He gave her a sloppy kiss. Hermione pushed him away, feeling disgusted. 'Ron, you stink of beer,' she said.

He completely ignored her. 'Why you sittin' here on your own, love? Come an' have some fun with me.' He spoke to her like she was some girl he was trying to pull.

'No thanks,' she said, sounding more prim than she intended.

'Oh come on, 'Mione, lighten up,' he said, and chugged another large gulp of beer. He lazily lifted his free hand and dropped it onto one of her breasts, which he squeezed hard.

'Ron, get off!' Hermione said. She tried to push his hand away. 'You're hurting me, and we're in public.'

They had attracted the attention of the rest of the Chudley Cannons who all wolf-whistled and leered as they saw what Ron was doing. Hermione blushed and managed to push him off her. Ron grumbled and scowled at her.

'I need some air,' Hermione said abruptly, and got up from her chair and walked quickly out of the pub.

She breathed in the cool night air, gazing up at the moon, trying not to be annoyed at Ron. He was drunk, he didn't usually act so crassly when he was sober. And his Quidditch team had just won a match... he deserved to celebrate. Hermione tried to convince herself that it was okay. She sighed and tried to block out the noise that was coming from inside the pub.

'You ok... 'Mione?' said Tonks as she stumbled out of the pub door and staggered over to Hermione.

'Yes,' said Hermione, shivering slightly.

'What're you doin' out here in the cold?' Tonks asked.

'Nothing,' Hermione said, 'it's just- it got a bit too much for me in there. Too loud...'

Tonks grinned, 'Jus' like my Remus, you are. He hates crowds and the noise. And booze.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes I-'

'Not that there's anythin' wrong with that, you know,' Tonks said drunkenly, 'but... but he was such a downer tonight.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione frowned.

'Didn't you notice? He was miserable tonight!' Tonks was speaking a bit too loudly. 'Why can't he just have a good time, you know?'

'He's exhausted lately,' Hermione tried to reason. 'He's going to transform in a couple of days. And you know he can't drink.'

'I know, I know,' Tonks said, waving her hand haphazardly. 'But I wish he wasn't so bloody miserable.'

Hermione's frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes at Tonks. 'He was here for you tonight, Tonks. He knew you'd enjoy it. And that's also why he got those Quidditch tickets.'

'Yeah, which he got for free!'

'Tonks why are you-'

'You're so lucky 'Mione!' Tonks said loudly. 'Ron is rich and fun. You're lucky.'

Hermione looked at Tonks with disdain. 'So are you, Tonks,' she said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to get angry with Tonks, she liked her (usually) but Remus was one of her closest friends. She sighed. 'Remus is sweet and kind and handsome. He's a great husband.'

'I know,' Tonks said more quietly. Hermione thought she sounded regretful. She seemed slightly more sober. 'Hermione... thank you for being there for Remus, you're a good friend. He's lucky to have you.'

Hermione nodded slightly. 'Come on.' She laid her hand on Tonks's arm. 'Let's go back inside.'

They entered the pub and were immediately confronted with a crowd of people at the bar, in the middle of which were two people engaged in a heated argument. Hermione groaned when she saw that one of them was Ron.

Ron was red in the face, holding a Goblin beer in one hand and clenching the other hand into a fist. He was facing a guy that was much taller and broader than him. There was a woman behind the guy, peering over his shoulder and trying to pull him away.

'I didn't know she was taken!' Ron shouted.

Hermione's heart sank. Ron had done it again; he'd made a pass at some woman while he was drunk.

'You think just because you're famous you can have any woman you want!' The other guy shouted. 'How does your girlfriend feel about that?'

A few of the onlookers glanced at Hermione and she felt herself going red. Tonks shifted uncomfortably next to her.

'Shut up!' Ron bellowed.

'Don't ever come near my girlfriend again,' the guy said coldly.

'Oh she was loving it,' Ron said stupidly.

The guy reached for his wand which had been lying on the bar and he pointed it at Ron.

Hermione, having the advantage of being sober, quickly raised her wand and pointed it at the guy. 'Stupefy!' The guy slumped onto the bar and his girlfriend looked stricken. The crowd slowly started to dissipate.

Ron finally noticed that Hermione was there. 'Hi babe,' he said grinning at her like nothing had happened. Hermione went over to him and Tonks followed.

'Nothin' to worry about, babe,' Ron said drunkenly, 'Jus' a little bar fight. Guy can't handle his drink.' He indicated the guy slumped over the bar with the hand that was holding his beer, and sloshed some over himself. Tonks giggled.

'Okay I think it's time to go home,' Hermione said firmly. She pulled the beer out of Ron's hand and he grumbled. Hermione ignored him and slung one of his long arms over her shoulders. She began to lead him out of the pub.

When they got to the door Ron turned around. 'See you later fellas,' he shouted to his team mates. They waved goodbye and Hermione, Ron and Tonks stepped out into the cold night air.

Hermione made sure both Ron and Tonks were holding onto her and then apparated away. They reappeared just outside Remus and Tonks's house.

'Thanks for the ride!' Tonks said happily.

'No problem,' Hermione said. 'Remus will probably be asleep so please don't wake him. Sleep downstairs on the sofa just in case.'

Tonks nodded. She leaned over and hugged Ron sloppily.

'Hope you had a nice night, darlin',' Ron said with a grin.

'You bet I did,' Tonks said. She looked at Hermione. 'Thanks again.'

Tonks began to stagger up the garden path, swearing when she nearly tripped over.

'Be careful, Tonks,' Hermione called.

Hermione secured Ron's grip on her arm and then apparated them home. Ron leaned heavily on Hermione as they made slow progress through their front garden. Once inside she helped him stagger into the bedroom. He immediately collapsed onto the bed without even bothering to undress.

'Mmm, bed,' he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Hermione started to undress and went to brush her teeth. By the time she got back Ron was snoring loudly. She got out a spare duvet and pillow and decided to sleep in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Sunday! Thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed this story, you're the best :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world; they belong to the talented Ms Rowling.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up early the next morning as she usually did. No matter how late she went to bed, she always woke up early. Ron was sprawled across the bed, breathing heavily and had his arm slung over her. Ron always slept later than her, and if he'd been drinking the night before he slept even later. Sometimes Hermione would tidy or clean the flat or even go into work early. She didn't mind- Remus would usually be there too; he was another early bird like her.<p>

Today Hermione decided that she was going to tidy up. It was a never ending task because Ron never failed to make a mess. She gagged when she went into the bathroom. Ron must have woken up in the night; there was sick all over the floor. Annoyed that she couldn't go in the shower yet, she scrubbed the floor and tried not to inhale the scent.

That morning Hermione thoroughly cleaned the bathroom and kitchen and put all of the laundry away. She knew that she could use magic to clean the flat but she preferred to do it the Muggle way. Maybe it was because she was raised in a non-magical household or maybe it was because she believed that magic wouldn't suffice, even though cleaning spells were just as good, if not better than cleaning by hand. Besides, Hermione wasn't lazy, she liked to be kept busy.

But today, even though she was busy, her mind kept wandering back to the scene in the pub the night before when Ron had embarrassed her. She couldn't believe he'd done it again. It was the third time now. The first time, she'd been devastated. He'd promised never to do it again. But it had happened again only six months later. Ron blamed it on the drink. Hermione had been so angry with him but eventually she had forgiven him. She was tired of it.

By the time Hermione had finished it was nearly noon. Hermione's phone buzzed. It was a text from Ginny: s_till on for this afternoon? _

_Of course_, Hermione texted back.

_Harry and I will be here at 1.30_, Ginny replied.

Hermione went back into the bedroom. Ron was spread-eagled over the bed, the duvet only covering half of him. His hair was sticking up on one side and his chin was covered in rough ginger bristle.

'Ron, wake up,' Hermione said, shaking him gently. 'Harry and Ginny are coming over in a bit.'

Ron moaned and turned away from her but he didn't wake up. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Ron,' she said, louder.

Ron didn't move an inch.

'Ronald! Wake up!'

'Urgh,' Ron groaned, opening his eyes groggily. 'What, Hermione?'

'Harry and Ginny are coming over soon.'

'Right... I remember,' Ron said slowly. 'What time is it?'

'Ten past twelve.'

Ron yawned widely and sat up, scratching himself.

'Are you getting in the shower then?' Hermione asked.

'Only if you join me, babe,' Ron said with a grin.

Hermione stood up. 'I need to tidy the living room for when Harry and Ginny get here.'

'Mmm, I really fancy a nice big bacon sandwich,' Ron said. 'Do you mind, babe?'

'Fine, just try not to make a mess in the bathroom, I've only just cleaned it.'

Ron nodded and Hermione went into the kitchen to start his breakfast. Ron showered quickly; he showered more quickly than anyone Hermione had known, but at least he didn't take a lot of time in the bathroom when Hermione needed to go in there. When he had dressed in clean clothes he came up behind Hermione in the kitchen and grabbed her behind with both hands and squeezed.

'Alright, sexy,' he drawled in her ear.

Hermione tensed. _Why was he trying to be so affectionate after what he's done last night? _Hermione thought to herself. _Doesn't he even remember?_

Ron's hands wandered around to the front and squeezed her boobs. That's all they ever did. Ron's definition of romance was fondling her bum and boobs.

'Ron, no,' she said pushing his hands away. 'I'm busy.'

Ron sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for his sandwich. When it was ready it took him about two minutes to eat it. He drank his tea in three gulps and then stood up. Hermione was washing up the greasy frying pan.

'Babe,' Ron said tentatively. 'I'm just going out for a bit. I'll see you later.'

Hermione turned around incredulously. 'Wait, where are you going?'

'Just going to Mum's,' he said. 'She asked me if I could pop round.'

'But Harry and Ginny are coming round.'

'Yeah but they're staying for dinner aren't they? I'll be back by then.'

'Ok Ron,' Hermione said wearily. 'I'm serving dinner at six.' She went back to washing up. Ron left without another word.

A while later Hermione went into the bathroom. Ron's ginger stubble was in the sink and there was a wet towel lying on the floor. She sighed, annoyed at Ron again.

The next morning Ron left for work before Hermione had woken up. She wasn't speaking to him. She had had a lovely afternoon with Harry and Ginny but Ron hadn't turned up all afternoon. His dinner overcooked in the oven and Hermione eventually threw it away. Ginny was also angry with her brother after Hermione told her what had happened at the pub the previous night. Ginny offered to speak to Ron for her, but Hermione refused. Ginny and Harry had just been to the Burrow and she said that her mum hadn't mentioned that Ron was coming over. Hermione didn't think anything of it; Ron was a mummy's boy and visited the Burrow several times a week.

Hermione went to work and opened The Book Garden for 9 o' clock. Remus didn't turn up for work. She knew that he would have transformed the night before and was probably at home recovering. Although there were plenty of customers to keep Hermione occupied, she felt bored and she missed Remus's company.

During her lunch break she sat and ate while reading one of their new stock of Potioneering books. The shop felt far too quiet without Remus. He wasn't a loud person but his warm presence filled the room and without it the shop felt rather empty. That afternoon was slow; by half three Hermione had only seen two customers venture inside the shop so she decided to close early.

As she let herself into her flat, her mobile phone started ringing. She quickly kicked off her shoes and found her phone in her back. She looked at the display and smiled, pressing the accept button.

'Remus,' Hermione said, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine, Hermione,' he said quietly, 'just tired. How was the shop today?'

'Quiet,' Hermione replied. 'How was it this month?'

'Easy,' he said casually, 'thanks to your Wolfsbane Potion.'

'Good,' she said, sitting down on the sofa. 'Is Tonks looking after you?'

'She's been working long hours,' he said. 'And you know she's not comfortable with my monthly "problem"'.

_Then she shouldn't have married a werewolf_, Hermione thought to herself.

'So what are doing now?' she asked.

'Just lying in bed watching mindless daytime television,' he said wryly. 'I've temporarily run out of reading material.'

'Remus, we can't have that!' Hermione cried in mock-horror.

He laughed. 'What would you suggest?'

'Well... we could pick up where we left off with _The Lord of the Rings_?'

Every time Remus transformed, necessitating his need to have a week off work, he would call Hermione and she would read to him. It was a routine they had done for years, and they had gotten through many good books together.

'Good idea... Hermione,' his voice had become serious. 'Does this have anything to do with the fact that you've become quite taken with the dashing Aragorn?'

'Shhh Remus,' Hermione said playfully. 'It's not that-'

'He's tall, he's dark, he's handsome, not to mention incredibly brave,' he continued to joke.

'Remus, stop!' She said with a laugh. 'It's not like that... besides I like someone else much more. He's also brave and handsome.'

'Who?' He asked.

'Legolas,' she said, her voice deadpan.

'Really?'

'No.' They both burst out laughing. Hermione had often expressed her opinion that Legolas was simply too perfect to be considered handsome.

'Okay, okay,' Remus said when he caught his breath. 'So where did we get to?'

'Gandalf had just fallen into the abyss,' Hermione reminded him.

'Ah of course,' Remus said. Hermione could hear him shifting around on the bed getting comfy.

Hermione put her feet up on the sofa, turned to the page they were on, and began to read. As she got back into the story and listened to Remus's occasional comments about what was happening, she felt herself beginning to relax. She knew she was going to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Ron was home late that night. Hermione waited for him for hours before finally eating alone. Ron came in and announced that he had already eaten so Hermione threw his dinner in the bin yet again. Ron sat in front of the TV for the rest of the evening and Hermione curled up with a book; they barely spoke.

The next morning Ron overslept. Hermione didn't bother waking him to get him ready for work in time. He rushed around for half an hour, not even bothering to shower or shave. Just before he left he told her that he was spending the evening with some of his team mates.

Despite Hermione's worries about the ongoing tension with Ron, she had a lovely day. The shop was busier than the previous day and she enjoyed recommending books to the different customers who came in. During her lunch break she met Ginny at Jenny's Cafe and discussed Ginny's belief that Harry was going to propose to her soon.

Hermione stayed at the shop a little later that day but Remus was still there, waiting for her on the other end of the phone so that they could carry on with _The Lord of the Rings_. Remus sounded a little better and Hermione hoped that he would be back at work soon.

Hermione made herself some dinner and afterwards she relaxed in front of the TV, happy that she could watch what she wanted for a change. At ten o'clock she went to bed and fell asleep reading.

When she awoke she looked at her bedside clock; it was half past two in the morning. She rolled over, not noticing at first that she had far too much space in the bed. Just before she drifted back asleep she was jolted awake with the thought, _Ron isn't here_.

She got up and went into every room in the flat. Ron wasn't there. She checked her phone but Ron hadn't tried to text or call her. She wasn't surprised. Ron was hopeless with Muggle technology (apart from their simple TV). She tried calling him and got through to his voicemail.

'Hey, you've got through to Ron Weasley. Yes, _the _Keeper of the Chudley Cannons. I'm not here right now, but you know what to do...'

Hermione had helped him set that stupid voicemail recording and now the sound of his voice annoyed her. _Where could he be? _It was far too early in the morning to contact Harry or Ginny or Mrs Weasley. She sank onto the sofa, her brow furrowed with concern, wondering what to do.

_Ron where are you? _Hermione texted him.

She decided to wait until she knew Harry would be awake (he had to leave the house early for work) to contact him. Her mind spiralled with worrying thoughts.

_What if something bad has happened to him? I haven't spoken to him properly in days. I'm a bad girlfriend..._

At five o'clock in the morning Hermione contacted Harry over the Floo network. His head appeared in the fire and his expression immediately became concerned when he saw it was her.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' He said.

'Ron didn't come home last night,' Hermione said. 'Have you heard from him?'

Harry shook his head. 'When Ginny wakes up I can ask her to contact Mrs Weasley for you?' He offered.

'No, I don't want her to worry,' Hermione said with a sigh.

'Why don't you try to contact the people he was with last night?' Harry suggested. 'If you still haven't heard from him by noonlet me know.'

Hermione nodded. 'Thank you, Harry.'

Harry smiled. 'I'm sure nothing has happened to him, Hermione. Please don't worry because then I'll worry.'

Hermione promised that she'd try her best then she let him continue getting ready for work. Then she made herself breakfast and nearly choked on it because of the lump in her throat. At ten past nine she rang Dan, one of Ron's team mates who he was out with last night.

'Hermione, how are you?' Dan asked. Hermione liked Dan, he was always friendly. When Ron joined the team he tried to make both Ron and herself feel welcome.

'Ok... it's just, have you seen Ron?'

'Not since yesterday at work,' Dan said thoughtfully.

'So you weren't with him last night?'

'No,' he replied.

'What about Mike or Jonny?'

'Well Mike was on a double date with me and my girlfriend, we were trying to set him up with a girl from Mel's office. She's really nice, she-'

'What about Jonny?' Hermione said, interrupting Dan's rambling.

'No,' Dan said slowly. 'Jonny was putting in some extra practise last night.'

'Ok,' she said, her heart sinking. 'Shouldn't he be at work by now? Has he called in?'

Dan paused. 'He's been late for work every day for the last few weeks,' he said disapprovingly. 'So he could turn up anytime between half nine and ten.'

'Ok Dan, thanks for your help,' she said. 'If you see him tell him to call me.'

'Of course.'

Hermione hung up the phone and frowned. _Why was Ron late for work every morning? _He'd been leaving the house at the crack of dawn every day. She was puzzled.

Just over an hour later, Hermione's phone rang.

'Hermione,' Ron said. 'What's wrong?' He sounded like a teenager who was being reprimanded by his parents for staying out all night. 'Dan and Harry have told me to call you.'

'Where were you all night?' Hermione said tensely.

Ron seemed to hesitate for a moment. 'I was with Jonny. We went out to the pub last night and I ended up staying at his. Alright?'

'No, Ronald!' Hermione said. 'You could have called me! I've been worried... '

'Sorry babe,' he said without offering an explanation.

There was silence. Hermione didn't know what to say, angry that Ron hadn't even bothered to think of her.

'Listen, I've got to go,' he said. 'I'll be back later.'

He put the phone down. Hermione clenched her phone tightly, with only one thought going through her head, _Ron lied_.

She got ready for work; she was late opening the shop but she didn't care today. There were quite a few customers to serve but Hermione could barely manage a smile let alone small talk. She worked until half past five and then stayed an extra hour reorganising the Muggle children's books shelf. Just before she left the shop she noticed three missed calls from Remus and two texts.

_Are you busy? I can call later_, the first one said. Then, _Hermione? Is something wrong? Call me_.

Ron was already back when Hermione got home. He was sitting in his favourite chair but the TV was turned off. It seemed as if he was waiting for her.

'Good day at work?' He asked as he watched her take off her shoes and coat. His voice was subdued.

She nodded. She sat down in the seat opposite his. She folded her arms and looked at him. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. There was silence for a minute. The clock in the living room ticked incessantly, the loudest sound in the room. From in the kitchen, the fridge hummed.

'Well?' Her voice came out louder than she intended. 'Where were you last night?'

'I told you, babe,' he said. 'I was with Jonny and Mike.'

'No, you weren't,' she said.

'I was,' he insisted. 'We went drinking, we-'

'Don't lie to me!' Hermione said.

'Listen, babe,' he said, 'it's not my fault if you won't believe me. That's on you. I was with Jonny and Mike. It was a good night, we went to the pub and we-'

'I won't just sit here and let you lie to me!' Hermione cried. 'Who do you think you are? You think you're so famous that you can do whatever the hell you like and bullshit your girlfriend! Well you can't! You're full of it, Ronald Weasley! Full of it and-'

'Alright, fine!' Ron said loudly. 'I wasn't with them. I was... I have been...' He paused.

'What?'

There was silence for slightly too long; Hermione held her breathe. Finally, Ron spoke.

'I've been cheating on you.'

Everything seemed to stop. The ticking of the clock, the humming of the fridge, even her heart. Ron looked down at his hands. The words repeated themselves in Hermione's mind, torturing her.

'With who?' She finally managed to say, her voice coming out in a whisper.

'It doesn't matter who,' Ron said miserably.

'Who?' Hermione said firmly.

'I'm not going to tell you,' he said.

'Who? I want to know!'

'I'm not going to tell you so that you can go round and curse her...'

Hermione stood up, Ron looked up at her, his face going an unhealthy shade of purple.

'Tell me, you bastard, or I'll curse you!'

Ron shook his head. Hermione snorted with derision and reached for her wand.

'Alright, alright,' he said, his hands up like a barrier between them. 'I'll tell you if you promise not to do anything to her.'

Hermione shrugged.

Ron took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. 'It was Tonks.'

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait a week to find out what happens next, I'll update in a few days!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and follows :) **

**Disclaimer: the characters and world aren't mine! (They're JKR's!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione thought she was going to throw up. She held a hand to her mouth and was about to bolt towards the bathroom but after a few seconds, she managed to hold it back, a bitter taste in her mouth. She glanced at Ron; he was looking down at his feet.<p>

'Is that who you were with last night?' She asked determinedly.

'... yes,' Ron mumbled.

'And every time you were late to work in the morning, and coming home late every night, you were with _her_?' She said it like it was a disgusting swear word.

He nodded. Hermione's heart sank even further.

'How long has this been going on for?'

'Not long,' Ron mumbled.

'How long?' Hermione insisted.

'About a year,' Ron said. 'Maybe a bit longer than that.'

Hermione frowned. 'A year? But you proposed to me eight months ago! Why on earth did you do that if you were cheating on me!?'

'I don't know- I...' Ron hesitated.

'You must know!'

'I... I'm just stupid, Hermione, okay?' He raised his voice. 'I'm just stupid and weak. I was trying to stop seeing Tonks. I wanted to make you my fiancée. I wanted- no I _want_ to marry you, Hermione. Tonks was just a mistake.'

Hermione snorted.

'Don't you believe me?' Ron asked miserably.

Hermione ignored him and, without another word, she got up and walked into the bedroom. She immediately pulled an overnight bag down from the top of the wardrobe and started packing clothes and books into it. Luckily the bag was charmed to fit much more into it than a normal bag of its size.

Ron followed her into the bedroom, he stood just inside the door. 'What are you doing?'

She ignored him and used her wand to fold more clothes and organise them in the bag.

'What are you doing, 'Mione?'

She stopped packing and turned around. 'Don't call me that.' She put a few extra pairs of socks in her bag, her hands shaking. 'I'm leaving.'

'You can't, 'Mione.'

She ignored him. He marched across the bedroom and grabbed her arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp.

'Don't touch me!'

''Mione, stop. You're not leaving.'

'And why would that be?'

'Because you need me.'

Hermione gave a short, sharp laugh. 'Yes I really need a cheating, unfaithful bastard like you, don't I?' She marched off into the bathroom to fetch her toiletries, thinking how strange it felt to have such strong language coming from her own mouth.

'I'm sorry.' Ron followed her.

'You're sorry?' She asked incredulously, gathering bottles of shampoo as fast as she could. 'Those words have no meaning when they come out of your mouth. I'm sick of hearing it. You're sorry you leave this flat looking like a pigsty, you're sorry you get drunk and make an idiot out of yourself... and now you're sorry that you put your dick into that slag!? How could you, Ron!?'

She picked up her toiletries, pushed past Ron and headed back into the bedroom, and Ron immediately followed her.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said again. 'I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry.'

'Don't,' she said. 'Just, don't.'

She threw her toiletries into her bag and zipped it up.

'Where are you going?'

'Anywhere that isn't here,' she said. 'I'll be back to pick up the rest of my stuff soon.'

'Why?' Ron said, looking confused. 'You'll be home soon though, right? You just need some space, right?'

'Ron, we're over,' she said calmly and clearly. She pulled out her wand and put a featherweight charm on her bag then she picked it up and slung it on her shoulder.

''Mione, no, we're not over,' he said loudly. 'We're going to get married!'

Hermione snorted and started to walk out of the bedroom.

'But all my fans... the public are looking forward to the wedding. Please don't humiliate me like this!'

'I could have said please don't cheat on me but it's too late, isn't it!'

Hermione was nearly at the front door now. She stopped to put on her shoes and coat.

'I won't let you leave!'

'Just try and stop me,' she said.

He started walking towards her. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. 'Levicorpus!' Ron was hoisted into the air by his ankle and was hanging upside down.

'I hate you, Ronald Weasley,' she said coldly.

She let him dangle in the air for a few more seconds then she let him fall to the floor with a thump. She ripped off her engagement ring and threw it at him as hard as she could. She left the flat and slammed the door so hard behind her that the windows shook.

As soon as she was outside she felt tears sting her eyes and then they were streaming down her cheeks. She began to walk even though she couldn't see where she was going. She made her way a few hundred metres down the road before she took her wand out and disapparated with difficulty.

She reappeared in Diagon Alley just outside The Book Garden. She climbed the steps at the side of the building and let herself into the flat above the shop. When she and Remus had first set up their business, he had been living in the flat (before he had moved in with Tonks) and now he kept up the rent on it so that they would have extra storage space.

Hermione locked herself inside the small flat and, leaning against the door, she slid to the floor. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Her throat ached from the strain of sobbing- and she still couldn't stop. She trembled with the force of her anguish.

Her phone buzzed in her bag. She took it out and saw that it was Ron, she deleted the text without even bothering to see what it said. There was also another two texts from Remus: _Hermione, call me. I'm worried about you_. And the last one, which had been sent half an hour ago, _If I don't hear from you soon I'm coming over there._

She quickly typed a response. _Sorry Remus, I'm fine. Just really tired, it's been a long day at work. Can we skip the phone call for tonight?_

Hermione felt sick as she thought of what Ron had said. His words keep swirling around her mind. Worst still, she kept imagining Ron and Tonks together. And then Remus entered her mind. _Oh my God, he doesn't know_, she thought to herself. _What am I going to do?_

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, letting her sobs subside, Hermione decided to text Ginny, asking her to come over. Then she got up and decided to move some of the boxes of books from the hallway into the cupboard. Ginny and Harry arrived within fifteen minutes and knocked on the door.

'Why did you want us to meet you here?' Ginny asked in puzzlement as Hermione opened the door.

'Hermione!' Harry said, surprised when he saw her face. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Ron... he's been cheating on me,' Hermione said quietly.

Ginny gasped and Harry clenched his jaw tightly.

'Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry 'Mione,' Ginny said. 'How could my rat of a brother do this to you?'

'Come in,' Hermione said, and she went to sit down on the sofa as they followed her inside.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and Harry took the armchair. They were both quiet.

'Why... when... I mean, did he tell you who the woman was?'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Tonks.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, gob-smacked expressions on their faces. 'Does Remus know?' They said together.

Hermione shook her head. 'I need to tell him.'

Ginny pulled a face. 'I don't know, Hermione. It's a pretty awkward situation. No one likes being told their partner is cheating on them. It's better if it comes from the partner themselves.'

'He's in the same boat as me,' Hermione said. 'I'm the only one who knows what it feels like. And I can't just sit here and not say anything.'

'What if she bullshits her way through it?' Ginny said.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Will Remus believe you over his own wife?'

Hermione smiled wryly. 'I think so.'

'But Hermione,' Ginny reasoned, 'I really think it needs to come from her. Let Tonks ruin her own marriage. She'll probably tell him soon because the secret's out now anyway.'

Reluctantly, Hermione allowed Harry and Ginny to convince her not to tell Remus. She felt guilty when she checked her phone and found another text from him, _Of course, don't worry. Tonks is in so I'll ask her if she wants a quiet night just us. I'll try to get into work tomorrow._

Harry made Hermione a cup of tea and got her some biscuits while Ginny sat with her. He also turned the heating on in the flat and made up the bed for her. They had wanted Hermione to stay with them for a few days but she declined. She'd rather stay in the flat; Harry and Ginny's kindness was making her feel even more miserable. She felt tears well in her eyes every time they looked at her with concerned expressions, or asked her if she was okay in subdued voices. They left her alone and she spent the rest of the evening curled up on the bed under a thick duvet watching rubbish on TV.

The next day, Hermione woke up later than she usually did. She sat up quickly in bed, not immediately recognising where she was. Then she remembered. She remembered that she had spent the night in the flat above the shop. She remembered why she had to do that in the first place. She remembered every word that Ron said. She felt her eyes fill with tears and a lump form in her throat.

Slowly, she got out of bed and went into the tiny bathroom. It was very cramped, but at least Remus kept it spotless. She leaned on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair hadn't been this messy since her first year of Hogwarts (before she had discovered a charm to tame it).

She had a quick shower and changed into some of the clothes that she had brought with her. By half past nine she ventured downstairs onto the shop floor. Remus was already there, standing behind the till serving a customer. He glanced at her as she came in.

'Have a nice day,' he said to the man he was serving and handed him a bag full of books. When the customer had left he turned to Hermione, beaming at her before he even said anything. 'Hermione, I didn't know you were already here. How long have you been here?'

'I slept in the flat upstairs,' Hermione said quietly.

'Why?' Remus must have noticed the tear that escaped her eye because he frowned in concern. He stepped towards her, gazing down at her gently and took one of her hands in his. 'What's wrong?'

'Ron has been cheating on me,' she said for the second time, hating having to say it again. Tears began coursing down her cheeks yet again. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever run out of them.

Remus took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her hand tighter. He let go of her and went over to the door. He turned over the sign so that it would say 'closed' to the public. Then he went back over to her, put his arm around her and started to lead her back up to the flat.

'Come on, let's get you a glass of water.'

He sat down next to her on the sofa, holding one of her hands in both of his. 'Tell me what happened, Hermione,' he whispered.

She found herself telling the whole horrible story again, her voice struggling to be heard over her weeping. Every so often, Remus would take out his handkerchief and gently wipe her tears away. He didn't say much, he simply sat and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

'I just... didn't think Ron was capable of that,' Remus said.

Hermione just sniffed.

'What are you going to do?'

Hermione paused before replying. 'I don't know... I'm never getting back with him. The engagement is off. I need to get the rest of my stuff from our flat, then... I don't know.'

'Don't worry,' Remus said calmly.

'I just don't think I can survive without Ron,' she murmured.

Remus squeezed her hand. 'That's not the Hermione I know... the brightest witch of her age. You're strong, Hermione. You're brave and clever and... beautiful. You don't need him. He's weak and pathetic.'

'But-'

'Don't think that way,' Remus said. 'You have Harry and Ginny. You have me. And Tonks. We're your friends. And you have this shop. You can do anything you want: you could enrol on a course at the Wizarding Univesity. You could take up a teaching position at Hogwarts. You could even get a job at the Ministry of Magic.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you Remus,' she said.

He leaned over and hugged her. He smelled like washing powder and sandalwood and some other wonderful masculine scent that she couldn't identify. He rubbed her back with his hand.

He stood up. 'What would you prefer, do you want to spend the day up here relaxing? Or do you want to come downstairs and work with me?'

She took a deep breath. 'I want to work, it will take my mind off things.'

'Ok, but if there's anything I can do, let me know, sweetheart.'

'Thank you, Remus,' she said again. 'You're such a good friend.'

'You don't have to thank me, Hermione. I care about you, I need you to be okay.' He smiled again. His grey eyes were warm and they were crinkled at the edges. 'I'll just go and open up the shop, come down stairs when you're ready.'

Hermione listened to him walking down the stairs. She went into the bathroom and blew her nose. She cringed when she saw what a mess she was. She splashed water on her face. As she did it occurred to her that Remus didn't ask who Ron was having an affair with, and she hadn't even mentioned it. Her stomach squirmed with guilt as she climbed down the stairs to join Remus in the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like to let me know what you think of the story you can review below :) all reviews are much appreciated and motivate me to write faster! I'll update in a few days :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one is a bit late. Every time I tried to access ff at the weekend I kept getting an error :(**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione wouldn't have got through the rest of the week without Remus. She struggled to stay cheerful and friendly for customers; all she wanted to do was remain in her own head, thinking about her situation. But Remus, so kind and happy, cared for her so well, making her cups of tea, hugging her when she felt overwhelmed, trying to make her laugh, and taking over on the shop floor when she couldn't manage it.<p>

He was amazing when Mrs Weasley came into the shop demanding that Hermione explain herself. The woman was so protective of her children that Hermione had always been intimidated by her, in fear of doing something to poor little Ron. Mrs Weasley called Hermione selfish and heartless, telling her how badly Ron was feeling. Hermione became so flustered that Remus stepped in, informing Mrs Weasley of what had really happened between Ron and Hermione (because of course Ron hadn't told his mother the full story).

On Saturday Remus spent the day at home taking care of Tonks, who was feeling under the weather and Hermione missed him. She spent the morning giving the flat a proper clear out and then Ginny and Harry joined her during the afternoon to keep her company.

Remus and Hermione worked in the shop on Sunday morning and the shop was very busy during the morning, allowing Hermione very little time to let her mind drift.

'Do you think we should call it a day?' Remus said, looking at his watch.

It was one o'clock and they hadn't had a customer for about an hour.

'Why not?' Hermione said. 'Our takings so far have been brilliant for a Sunday.'

Remus swept the floor of the shop while Hermione collected the money from the till and walked over to Gringotts to deposit it. When she got back Remus was putting his coat.

'Are you going home now, Remus?'

He considered for a moment. 'Well, I was going to go home and cook a Sunday roast but Dora said she's gone off them...'

'Mmm, Sunday roast,' Hermione said, reminded of her grandmother's fantastic dinners. 'I'd love to try yours some time.'

He smiled at her. 'And you shall, but for this afternoon I was thinking we could go to the little fish and chip shop around the corner, if you'd like?'

'That sounds great,' said Hermione brightly.

They had been to the shop a few times before and they both loved it. It was warm, cosy and clean and also had tables inside so that you could eat in. Remus ordered for them and joined Hermione at their usual table.

'How are you doing, Hermione?' His voice was serious, his expression tender.

'Okay,' she said with a sigh. 'I'm relieved that I've had the confrontation with Mrs Weasley, so I don't need to worry about that happening. It's just... I don't feel like it's really over yet- not while the rest of my things are still at Ron's flat.'

'Don't worry,' Remus said calmly. 'I'll go over tomorrow afternoon and get everything.' He laid his hand over hers on the table. 'So don't you worry, Hermione.'

He sipped his butterbeer and then started a conversation about _The Lord of the Rings_.

'Did you know they made the first two volumes into films?' Remus said. 'I've never watched them but I've heard they're excellent.'

Hermione nodded. 'I did. The third film is coming out next year.'

'We'll have to go and see it in the cinema when it comes out,' Remus said.

'But first you need to see the first two films,' she said. 'I've got them on DVD, you can borrow them if you like.'

'Or we could watch them together,' he suggested. 'Have a film night?'

Hermione nodded, smiling at him.

The waitress came over with their food. Hermione had a mini fish and chips. Remus had a large fish, an extra large portion of chips, two battered sausages and some bread and butter. Hermione laughed at the sight of their table laden with plates.

'Hungry, Remus?' She said playfully.

'Starving,' he said, loading his fork with chips. 'I'm eating for two, you know.' It was a joke he always made, referring to the wolf as something he was carrying inside him. 'Speaking of which, Dora has stopped trying to persuade me to have children.'

'Has she?' Hermione asked, guilt making her stomach squirm.

He nodded. 'I suppose she's really focused on her career.'

Hermione knew that ever since Remus and Tonks had been married, Tonks had been yearning for a baby but Remus was against it. He believed that he would make a bad father because he was a werewolf. Hermione disagreed but knew how he felt. She didn't want children either but Ron had once told her that he expected it from her when she became his wife.

'It's good not to have to worry about that kind of thing,' Remus said.

Hermione slowed down through her fish and chips, beginning to feel queasy. She thought she knew why Tonks wasn't interested in having children with Remus anymore...

Hermione felt better now that she had all of her things out of Ron's flat. True to his word, Remus had collected them on Monday and took them to the flat above The Book Garden. He remarked that Ron seemed to be acting strangely towards him but Hermione didn't really comment on it.

On Tuesday Remus and Hermione listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network as they worked. Remus enjoyed gardening so he liked listening to _Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots_, whenever it was on the radio. Just before lunchtime the news came on:

_'Good afternoon and welcome to the WWN News broadcast. The time is 12.58. Our top story today: Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons announces his break-up with fiancée, Hermione Granger-'_

Hermione gasped and looked at Remus. His brow was furrowed as he listened to the newscaster, flicking his wand and turning up the volume dial.

_'...and also we speak to a man who is bringing cheer to the Children's Ward at St. Mungo's, but first, our top story. Over to you, Brian.'_

_'Thank you, Sally. Yes, today Ron Weasley contacted us about the announcement of the end of his relationship with Miss Granger. He said that it happened "last week" and he's "only just starting to come to terms with it". He made a statement earlier when I spoke to him:_

_"I really love Hermione, she means everything to me but I had to break it off. My career is just taking off and she's been working hard on her career, expanding her business. We've been spending less time together because we're so busy and it just seemed like the best thing to do. I know fans will be disappointed that there'll be no wedding but... I'll always care about Hermione, and we've decided to stay friends."_

Hermione snorted. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. The newscaster continued.

_'Fans are rallying round Ron and showing their support by sending him even more letters, flowers and gifts. They're all wondering what's next for the young Quidditch talent. Earlier I spoke to Rachel and Louise, two of Ron's most devoted fans:'_

_"Of course we're really upset for Ron but maybe it was for the best. I can't wait for the Cannons' next match to see how brilliant Ron is on the pitch!"_

_"And if he's single, maybe one of his fans stand a chance with him, fingers crossed!"_

The newscaster concluded his report and then handed back over to the hosts of the news broadcast. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the radio as if it had personally offended her. Remus gave her shoulder another squeeze.

'Are you okay?' He said gently.

She shook her head. 'I can't believe that bastard is making it all about him! Saying that we've split up because of his career when really it's because he's a lying cheating rat!'

'Shh,' Remus soothed. He pulled her to him and embraced her. 'Just ignore that idiot. You're more than him, Hermione. So much more.'

Hermione's anger began to fade as she felt Remus's arms around her. She was comforted by his embrace. _Remus is right_, she thought. _Ron is nothing; it's not even worth getting angry about_.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione began to accept her new life. She settled into the tiny flat above The Book Garden. She promised herself it was only going to be temporary; she would find her own place as soon as she could.

She worked in the shop with Remus, they even talked about expanding the business, as Ron had erroneously claimed. Remus thought that they should employ a few more people so that they could focus on opening a new chain in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had never been happier in The Book Garden. Every day she would come downstairs and Remus would be there, greeting her with a smile. They worked together all day, serving customers, arranging new stock, merchandising and in between they kept themselves entertained by people-watching through their shop window. They got on so well; they had a lot in common and had very interesting conversations about magic, books, films, the politics at the Ministry and everything in between.

One day Remus was slightly late getting into work. He arrived ten minutes after Hermione opened the shop, swinging the door open, beaming.

'I got a response!' He said happily. He was holding an envelope made from fine parchment.

'That's fantastic, Remus!' said Hermione. 'What did they say?'

'They accepted, they're going to publish my book!'

He handed her the letter so she could read it.

'Congratulations, Remus,' Hermione said with a smile. 'I told you you'd get published!'

For the last year Remus had been working on a novel for young witches and wizards. It was about a teenage wizard who is sent to attend a Muggle high school. Hermione had kept asking him if she could read it but he said he wasn't ready to let anyone read it until it was good enough to publish.

'Thank you, Hermione,' he said. He was still smiling and his eyes shone.

'What did Tonks say?'

Remus hesitated. 'I haven't told her- you know she thinks writing is foolish.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Well now you can show her that it isn't,' she said.

Two years ago, when Remus had told that he wanted to write a book, she thought it was a brilliant idea but he had become disheartened when he had told Tonks about it. His wife thought that he shouldn't be wasting his time on something that might not make him any money. Tonks had been so unsupportive that Remus had nearly given up on his story idea, but Hermione had encouraged him to continue with it. She was glad she did; she could see how happy he was now that he'd been successful.

The shop was busy that morning so they didn't have chance to talk anymore about Remus's news. At lunchtime Hermione went out to the local sandwich shop to buy lunch for herself and Remus. She passed Honeydukes and spotted the largest bar of chocolate she had ever seen. She smiled, she just had to buy it for Remus to celebrate.

She struggled through the door of The Book Garden; the chocolate bar was half her size. Remus chuckled when he saw her.

'Surprise,' Hermione said, slightly out of breath. 'Enjoy!' She heaved the bar of chocolate onto the counter.

'What's this for?' Remus said.

'It's a "well done" present,' she explained, smiling. 'In this case "well done, you're getting a book published"'.

He laughed. 'Thank you, Hermione. You know me too well.'

After work instead of going straight home, Remus stayed with Hermione. He said that Tonks was working late that night.

'You know,' he said, reaching behind the counter. 'Now that I'm going to be published, I suppose I can let you read this.' He pulled out the manuscript of his book.

Hermione nodded eagerly. 'Will you read it to me, Remus? It's your book, you'll tell it best.'

He agreed and they went to the flat upstairs, settling on the sofa with cups of tea. Hermione relaxed, closing her eyes as Remus read to her. It was a nice change, him reading to her. She loved his voice. It was deep and rich, sometimes gruff and sometimes soft. It was warm and kind, just like him.

Hermione listened to him, riveted by the tale he was telling. He had just gotten to the part when Miles, the main character was getting ready for his first day at the Muggle school when he stopped. Hermione opened her eyes and found Remus looking at her.

'You look so content,' he said softly.

She nodded. 'It's a great story Remus, you're a fantastic writer. And I could listen to you all day. Carry on...'

She closed her eyes again. Remus moved a little closer to her; their legs were ever-so-slightly touching. Hermione let out a small sigh. He smiled at her and carried on reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, they're so cute :) I love these two!<strong>

**If you'd like to let me know how I'm doing, you can review below if you like :)**


End file.
